Gravé dans les étoiles
by haphrodisiac
Summary: Un amour interdit, un été magique mais voué à une fin tragique. La fin du Deidara que tout le monde connaissait. Sa chevelure blonde avait perdu de son éclat d'antan, un regard vide était venu remplacer son joyeux coup d'oeil, indomptable et presque insolent. La vie n'avait pas été aimable avec lui, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réserve un avenir aussi... surnaturel
1. SB - Prologue

**Prologue :**

« Te souviens-tu de cette nuit à la plage de Glasgow l'été dernier ? murmura une petite voix masculine à mes oreilles. Main dans la main, le regard se baladant entre les étoiles, et nos cœurs battant à tout rompre... Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Moi je m'en souviens, du moment où tu t'es blotti contre moi de peur d'attraper froid jusqu'à l'instant où tu as relevé la tête avec un sourire angélique collé sur tes lèvres. A ce moment précis, j'ai vu le monde entier dans ton regard, les étoiles scintillantes sur le ciel de Glasgow, l'univers entier, un océan de bonheur, je voyais notre histoire, triomphante de tout et plus brillante que tous les diamants du monde rassemblés...

Et arriva ce jour fatal. Celui où tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu étais mon seul pilier, le seul espoir qu'il me restait. J'avais tout abandonné pour toi. Et c'est finalement toi qui m'as abandonné. Par ta faute Deidara ; rien que par ta faute, je suis délaissé, je dégoûte, j'effraie. Finalement ce physique représente réellement comment je me sens au plus profond de moi-même. Une sale vipère qui se cache et que tout le monde évite... Par ta faute. »

Il se plaça devant moi. La pièce où nous nous trouvions s'éclaira petit à petit, me permettant ainsi d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. La salle était dépourvue de fenêtre, avec une unique porte verrouillée sur laquelle j'étais adossé. Plus loin trônait un imposant lit à baldaquins aux rideaux déchirés qui m'était familier. Et puis je le vis. Lui. Il se tenait juste devant moi, avec son corps écaillé, visqueux sur lequel ruisselait une longue chevelure blanche aux reflets grisâtres. Quand je levai les yeux pour examiner de plus près son visage, ce que j'aperçus dépassait tout ce que je redoutais : des traits déformés par la douleur et une peau brûlée et en lambeaux. Et puis ses yeux, son regard, ses pupilles... aussi froides que les toundras d'Antarctique.

Une larme perla sur mon visage effrayé. L'homme soupira en remarquant mon désarroi et se vêtit d'une cape qui traînait là ; afin de couvrir sa honte. Seul son visage dépassait :

« C'est ce que tu as fait de moi Deidara... déclara-t-il, Tu regrettes ? Dommage pour toi, cela ne te servira à rien ici... Pourquoi ? C'est simple : c'est ici que tu laisseras ton dernier souffle. »

 **Il baissa la tête et m'enfonça un couteau saillant dans la poitrine tout en murmurant de sa voix rauque :**

 **« Adieu. »**


	2. SB - Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Quand on s'y attend le moins…**

 **« Adieu. »**

Résonnant en écho dans la sombre caverne de mon esprit, cette ultime parole me réveilla en sursaut, à l'intérieur de mon lit, tout en sueur. Le cœur battant à la chamade et les yeux grand ouverts, je tentai vainement de reprendre ma respiration. Apeuré, je glissai un coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que j'étais en sécurité. L'océan soyeux de draperies et les parfums ambrés s'échappant de mon armoire m'assurèrent que j'étais bien dans ma chambre, sain et sauf. Les tic-tacs du réveil sur ma table de nuit me confortèrent également dans mon retour à la réalité.

« Il n'est que quatre heures cinquante-six. »

Je poussai un long soupir puis reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Yeux rivés vers le plafond, je rembobinai, à la manière d'un lecteur DVD, la scène de mon rêve puis de fil en fil, et de minute en minute, je m'égarai dans mes pensées.

Nous étions la dernière semaine de vacances d'été. Cette année, encore une fois, le thermomètre avait atteint des sommets. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé que la chaleur de la chambre étouffait déjà mes poumons. Pris d'une toux subite, je me levai et me retournai encore une fois vers le réveil :

« Cinq heures vingt-huit. »

Mon immobilité commençait à crisper mes muscles. Je ne pouvais plus rester une seconde de plus dans ce lit. Abandonnant tout espoir de repos, je m'extirpai de mes draps pour rejoindre la froide lumière de ma salle de bain. Je fixai alors mon visage dans la glace : le scintillant de mes yeux turquoise avait laissé place à deux pupilles ternes et vides, injectées de sang et dévalorisées par de grossières cernes, assurément dues au manque de sommeil duquel j'étais victime depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines. Je ramassai mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute et en clignant des yeux, je remarquai aussi la couleur de ma peau, qui était passée d'un blanc crémeux à un blanc pâle, tout simplement livide. Je soupirai puis passai de l'eau sur mon visage afin de me séparer une bonne fois pour toutes des dernières marques de sommeil. Je mis en marche la robinetterie pour remplir ma baignoire puis ôtai mon pyjama et mes sous-vêtements. Mes mouvements étaient lents et las, je ne souhaitais pas prendre de bain ou de douche pour commencer la journée du bon pied. Je ne me recroquevillai dans la baignoire que pour me perdre dans le flottement de son eau nuageuse.

Toujours aussi peu déterminé à la fin de ma toilette, je sortis de la salle de bain en laissant traîner des flaques d'eau derrière moi sur le sol en marbre. Je jetai ensuite à la corbeille les nombreux mouchoirs qui avaient séché les larmes que je ne cessais de déverser depuis une semaine. Les lueurs de l'aube faisaient progressivement irruption au sein de la pièce l'éclairant petit à petit.

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et m'emparai d'un sweat-shirt jaune fluo, un pantalon de sport gris sombre moulant au niveau des chevilles ainsi que ma fidèle paire de converses noires. J'enfilai rapidement ma tenue, attachai mes mèches blondes en une vulgaire queue de cheval puis ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour descendre à la cuisine grignoter quelque chose. N'étant pas d'humeur à un repas en bonne et due forme -une habitude depuis mon retour de Glasgow- je me contentai d'une barre de céréales aux fruits rouges du placard. Je pris ensuite un post-it d'une étagère et écris sur ce dernier, la barre de céréales dans ma bouche :

« Je sors dehors, besoin de prendre de l'air, m'attendez pas pour le petit-déj'.  
Dei »

Je sortis alors de la villa, enfilant mes lunettes de soleil sur le bout de mon nez tout en traversant l'immense jardin. Perdu dans mes pensées lugubres, je fermai la grille de la villa derrière moi puis me dirigeai calmement vers le parc au bout de la rue. Deux semaines que je vivais l'enfer. D'un côté, je pensais que je n'aurais jamais dû le lâcher et de l'autre je me disais que j'aurais dû tout arrêter dès le début... Le soleil s'était levé sur Konoha, il devait être dans les alentours de six heures, la brume se dissipait petit à petit et le calme que la nuit avait apporté disparaissait à son tour derrière le réveil des klaxons.

Une fois arrivé au parc municipal, je pris le chemin me menant à l'endroit où nous avions l'habitude de nous promener. Ce parc renfermait tant de souvenirs, d'histoires, mais il renfermait désormais aussi son lot de douleurs. Je restai contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à moi un moment. Les feuilles commençaient à jaunir, on sentait l'arrivée de l'automne, qui annonçait par la même occasion celle de la rentrée scolaire. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à retourner au lycée et redoutais cet événement plus que tout. Je me voyais mal parader dans les couloirs du lycée aux côtés de mes amies comme l'année dernière… Trop de choses avaient changé.

Je levai ma tête et fixai un chêne planté là devant moi, sa présence ne m'étonnait guère … Presque hésitant, je me dirigeai vers ce dernier. En soufflant sur une partie du tronc, un filet de poussière s'éleva dans l'air laissant place à une grossière gravure sur le bois représentant un cœur avec inscrit à l'intérieur « K+D ». Un battement de cœur suffit pour laisser le temps aux larmes de venir noyer ma vision. En atterrissant sur le sol, je le tapai de toutes mes forces. Éprouvé, je m'assis contre l'arbre et me recroquevillai sur moi-même pour continuer à pleurer, et cela pendant une longue et malheureuse durée.

* * *

D'humeur exécrable, Akasuna no Sasori était posté sur un ponton du parc, yeux rivés vers son téléphone. Il était sorti se promener dans le parc ce matin-là (comme tous les matins précédents) car depuis qu'il était à Konoha, c'était le seul endroit qu'il aimait fréquenter, surtout de si bon matin. Ce parc lui rappelait les matinées brumeuses dans les squares de Glasgow. En apparence, Sasori avait l'air d'un parfait gentleman tout ce qu'il y avait de plus courtois. Mais en réalité, se cachait derrière cet amas de bienséance une personnalité morose et taciturne dure à apprécier. Encore moins facile à apprécier lorsqu'il s'impatientait à cause de circonstances impertinentes.

S'étant accordé un instant pour bailler, le rouquin redirigea aussitôt son attention vers l'appareil qu'il tenait dans ses mains : il attendait un appel de son père. Ce dernier lui avait promis de le tenir au courant quant à son affectation ainsi que celle de sa sœur au célèbre Lycée Privé de Konoha. Les parents de Sasori avaient divorcé lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Sa soeur était à peine née. Le rouquin avait été séparé de sa mère et de sa soeur pour aller vivre en Angleterre avec son père. Ils restèrent ensemble à Glasgow tout le temps de son enfance et de son adolescence. Le décalage horaire était tel que le jeune homme n'avait que ce moment-là de la journée pour espérer recevoir un appel.

Mais tout d'un coup, des sanglots le tirèrent de son intérêt pour son cellulaire, croyant d'abord à un bruit du vent, il n'y avait pas fait attention mais en avançant sur la route rugueuse du parc, il aperçut sous le voile de brume un être frêle recroquevillé sur lui-même. Plus il avançait, plus il était stupéfait de la beauté de la scène sous ses yeux. La rosée du matin et la nature environnante entouraient la délicate figure de cette personne dont il ne distinguait que les bras graciles et les longs fils de cheveux dorés. Il arqua un sourcil et hésita un moment, puis se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le jeune garçon sanglotant -qu'il pensait être une jeune fille à cause de son physique androgyne et de sa longue chevelure- :

« Euh, vous allez bien ? »

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua à sangloter, Sasori ne savait pas quoi dire, il était confus : que faisait une jeune fille ici au beau milieu de la matinée en train de pleurer dans un parc. En temps normal, il serait passé sans daigner prêter attention à qui que ce soit. Mais à la vue d'une fragilité aussi pure, une sincère inquiétude s'éprit de lui.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici…  
-… »

Le roux se sentit un peu gêné de l'indifférence du jeune homme à son égard mais son inquiétude prenait le dessus et l'obligeait à se poser toute sortes de questions dans sa tête :

 _Roh et puis je fous quoi ici ? Elle a pas l'air de vouloir de mon aide, je ferai mieux de me casser… Mais tout de même…_

Le rouquin s'assit à côté du jeune homme et posa une main sur son dos qu'il sentait tremblant, ils restèrent ainsi un moment et Deidara se décida enfin à relever légèrement sa tête, laissant seulement ses yeux dépasser. Le rouquin fut effaré à la vue de ces saphirs, en fait familiers, noyés de larmes. L'image lui décrocha un pincement au cœur : on aurait dit un ange, et le voir ainsi pleurer ne pouvait que vous troubler. Surtout qu'il avait déjà vu cet ange quelque part. Il était tellement confus qu'il réagit à peine lorsque le blond lui parla :

« Pardon ?  
\- J'ai dit que t'étais pas obligé de rester ici, répéta le blondinet  
\- J-Je sais, ça va mieux ?  
\- Mmh...  
\- Moi c'est Sasori, essaya-t-il  
\- ... J-Je dois y aller. »

Deidara se releva aussitôt, dépoussiéra ses vêtements, et s'apprêta à partir sous les yeux perdus de Sasori :

« Attends!… »

Le blond lança un dernier regard vers le rouquin.

« Tiens, s'écria-t'il en lui tendant un mouchoir. »

Deidara accepta le cadeau du rouquin tout en demeurant silencieux. Ne trouvant aucune autre raison pour empêcher sa nouvelle rencontre de s'en aller si vite, Sasori fut obligé de regarder le blond s'éloigner petit à petit de lui pour disparaître à nouveau dans la brume du parc.

* * *

La route parut durer des années. Une trentaine de kilomètres séparaient l'aéroport et la couronne périurbaine de Konoha. Le paysage défilait doucement sous ses yeux, collés à la vitre de la voiture. Les gratte-ciels du centre-ville laissaient progressivement place aux hêtres vertigineux de la forêt. Sasuke luttait tant bien que mal contre le sommeil : le décalage horaire ne l'avait pas épargné. Détachant son regard de la vitre du 4x4 familial, il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la famille : son père était en train de vanter les grands bienfaits que leur ferait ce retour aux sources, sa mère elle, ne faisait aucun effort d'écoute, encore dégoutée d'avoir dû laissé derrière elle tout le gratin new-yorkais pour venir vivre… ici. Itachi, son grand frère était depuis bien longtemps perdu dans les bras de Morphée.

Trouvant plus intéressante l'alignée d'arbres sur le bas-côté de la route, Sasuke redirigea son attention sur la vitre et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas sa mère : à lui, le déménagement ne posait pas autant de problèmes, il n'avait rien laissé à New York de si important. Des amis ? Ce n'était pas leur superficialité et leur frivolité qui lui manqueraient. Un amour ? Il n'en avait jamais éprouvé. Des projets ? L'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé la tête.

Le couinement de son chien suffit pour le tirer de son monologue intérieur, la simple pensée que son husky sibérien soit cloitré dans sa cage entre deux-trois bagages lui fit éprouver un haut-le-cœur. Treize heures bloqué dans une soute à bagages et une heure de trajet devaient avoir rendu le pauvre fou à lier. Heureusement, il aperçut dix secondes plus tard au bout de la route, une large grille sculptée dans le style baroque signalant assurément l'entrée du manoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, la famille à l'aide du personnel dégageait les affaires de la voiture, et à la plus grande joie de Sasuke, l'husky retrouva sa liberté. Le brun se sentit minuscule face à l'imposante demeure devant lui. Le manoir était environné d'un terrain large d'un hectare et couvert d'une végétation verte dominé par les conifères, il y avait même une petite mare où des canards avaient élu domicile. Ce n'était sûrement pas comme l'appartement de Manhattan que sa famille avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

En pénétrant l'endroit, il fut surpris de l'absence de meubles qui amplifiait encore plus l'aspect d'immensité du lieu. Un couple d'escaliers ondulait au centre de la pièce, l'étage auquel ils menaient était celui des chambres à coucher, chacune reliée par un long corridor revêtu de hêtre. Cette demeure était une possession oubliée de la famille Uchiha que le patriarche actuel, Fugaku Uchiwa avait décidé de reprendre en main il y a de cela quelques mois. Le célèbre détective était né ici à Konoha mais avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie aux Etats-Unis où il avait contribué à la résolution de très grandes affaires de meurtre. Désormais las des cadavres et des profils de tueurs en série, il avait décidé de se retirer de la vie professionnelle pour embrasser une retraite amplement méritée.

Il y avait un autre escalier au bout du couloir, mais Sasuke ne se sentait pas encore près de visiter le reste de la maison. Toute cette grandeur lui donnait la nausée. Il redescendit et trouva Mikoto, sa mère se donnant des airs de divas en train de superviser le personnel pour aménager le lieu. Son père était resté dehors à la terrasse, une pile volumineuse de courrier à la main. En sortant, Sasuke remarqua avec surprise le ciel maculé de bleu au-dessus de lui, il avait encore l'habitude de la terne météo de New York.

« Une lettre du commissaire de police lui-même, à peine arrivé que je plonge déjà sous les demandes de travail, soupira Fugaku avant de se retourner vers le majordome, ne sont-ils pas au courant que je suis venu ici pour m'éloigner de tout ça ?  
\- Si vous me permettez monsieur, où est passé votre sens du devoir? Vos désirs compteraient davantage à vos yeux ?  
\- Akisa-san… soupira-t-il, gardez votre morale pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Surtout pas monsieur, je ne suis pas encore à la retrait, moi ! rétorqua le majordome avant de se retourner vers le benjamin Uchiwa, Monsieur Sasuke, quelques lettres vous ont aussi été adressées.  
\- Ah bon ? s'enquit le brun, surpris  
\- Tenez. »

Sasuke s'empara des lettres, les examina avec attention l'une après l'autre : une lettre d'admission et des formalités d'inscription au lycée privé de Konoha, une plus grande lettre contenait la liste des manuels à se procurer pour la rentrée et les différents effets scolaires dont il aurait besoin. Et une dernière, dont la provenance lui était inconnue : il s'agissait d'une invitation à une soirée qui se tiendrait le lendemain soir. L'expéditeur n'avait pas précisé son nom, une simple adresse accompagnait le message de la lettre :

« Une dernière fête pour clore cet été et le rendre inoubliable.  
Une dernière fête pour marquer le début d'une nouvelle année.  
Le début d'une nouvelle ère.

-K »

 _Un chouia trop dramatique._

* * *

En traversant le portail d'entrée de la villa, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'avais fait preuve d'une insoutenable impolitesse avec ce jeune homme, il avait dû me prendre pour quelqu'un de très antipathique.

 _Pas que je donne l'image d'une sainte mais j'aurais au moins pu faire un effort, il voulait juste m'aider..._

J'essayais d'effacer ces souvenirs avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison, et pris une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer la demeure familiale des Yamanaka :

« Qui est-ce ? fit une voix douce provenant de la cuisine  
\- C'est moi Ino !  
\- Dei ! C'est pas trop tôt, viens voir qui nous rend visite! »

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension et en avançant vers la cuisine, je trouvai Ino adossée au réfrigérateur finissant un croissant et quand je baissai les yeux je remarquai enfin notre invitée, et mon incompréhension du début se transforma vite en stupéfaction. Puis le temps d'un mouvement de la main et d'un sourire narquois, la stupéfaction se transforma en angoisse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? :

« Bonjour Deidara. »


End file.
